


Blame

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I watched the ep Raiders of the Lost Ark and this happened.More of Mick is not ok and Sara needs to talk about feelings angst.





	

The Professor got up and left, leaving Mick with a pat on the on the shoulder and another beer.   
He used the beer to drown out the disappointment he felt. If the chip in his head had been working, that would mean Snart wasn’t gone, just scattered. They could have gotten him back.   
They could have had hope. Well he would have had hope. No one else on the ship -the team- seemed to care Snart was gone. It’s like they barely remembered him being on the team at all. 

“So. Brain surgery? Feels like something the captain should know about,” Sara said, walking into the kitchen. “Anything to do with those migraines you’ve been having?”

Mick didn’t respond, just rolled his eyes as she sat down. 

“Problem, Mick?”

Still silent. 

“Fine. Don’t talk about it. But if it’s going to affect the team, I need to know.”

“They don’t really care Mick, no one does. Just you and me, that’s the way it always is.” 

“I’m fine,” he answered her, ignoring the ghost behind her.

“Good. Cause we need to figure how to get Rip back-” 

Mick huffed.

“-...so we can be a team again,” she finished suspiciously. 

“Some team,” Mick and the ghost said at the same time. The arsonist brought up his beer to cheers him while the ghost smirked in the way Snart did when he was proud of Mick. 

“I’ll ask again. Problem, Mick.”

“Yeah. Maybe I don’t want to save Rip. He was a shit captain and didn't give a damn about this team.”

It was Sara’s turn to remain silent. She took in Mick’s appearance, the bags under his eyes, the bandage on his head that would result in another scar, and the way he was look just beyond her shoulder at something (someone) that wasn’t there. 

“Just because Rip was captain doesn’t make him responsible for Leonard’s death,” she sighed. 

“Rip’s not the captain I blame.”

Her eyes flew to his, hurt and anger flashing in them. His were defiant, tears barely being hidden behind pain and anger. 

“Leonard wasn’t the only person I lost.”

“He wasn’t yours to lose.” 

She stood quickly, glaring at the arsonist for a moment before turning and walking out. 

“We are going to save Rip,” she said on her way out, “if you have an issue with that I’ll happily dump your ass back in 2016.”

Mick grunted. 

“I guess self sacrifice only counts if you’re one of the good guys and Mick, we are not the good guys,” the ghost said, sitting in Sara’s empty chair. “Stop pretending to play nice and go home. Get a crew. They don’t notice I’m gone, they won’t notice if you leave.”

“Ya know? That doesn’t like a bad idea.”


End file.
